


Cloud

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, flattering Hannibal, self conscious will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will thinks he can't dance, so he stops trying<br/>Hannibal thankfully disagrees<br/>Written for Tumblr's Hannibal Advent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of tumblr's Hannibal Advent title chosen from the-winnowing-wind's prompt list.

He had never understood the phrase before, especially when the girls of his youth had said it.

_'When we danced, I felt as light as a cloud.'_

Whenever he had gotten the chance to dance he felt awkward with two left feet. Hell the last time he had really tried to dance was his senior prom; the girl he had taken sighed and groaned the entire time completely bored with his attempts. He learned later that she had only gone with him after her parents had banned her boyfriend from coming to the house, he saw them later sneaking into a janitors closet. He stopped trying after that, besides no one wanted to dance with the weird kid who couldn’t make eye contact.

 Years later at his and Molly's wedding it had been simple square step waltz, she had made him practice for weeks beforehand and still she had mostly lead during their first dance. He had been grateful to her for that, but for the rest of the night he had sat at a table and watched as she danced and had fun, he couldn't help but feel left out.

But here in Paris, Hannibal’s hand at his back, large and warm and his other hand in his guiding him over the dance floor. His maroon eyes never leaving him as he spun Will away before pulling him back in and leaning to brush his lips against Will's ear.

"For all your protests Will, you are a natural dancer. I am truly blessed to have a beauty such as you in my arms tonight."

Will blushed at his words and rested his head on Hannibal’s shoulder, pulling him closer as they moved and swayed to the music. Here in Hannibal’s arms he didn't have to try, they moved together effortlessly and in sync. He felt weightless and airy, _like a cloud_ \--

Realizing what he had just thought, Will smiled and laughed to himself as he nuzzle into Hannibal’s neck. Perhaps the girls from his youth were on to something, maybe he did understand what they meant now.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
